Life with you
by Everything's changed
Summary: Follow Kaiba and Jounouchi in their daily life as they share an apartment together. (It's really random lol)
Hey…

Consider this as a drabble...

I'll talk more later...

Oh, here's the disclaimer: Kaiba and his mutt belong to their rightful owners and so do the other characters. But what they do later is mine ! Muhahahaha !

Summary : Kaiba's late from work and a certain blond decides to wait up for him. Something unexpected happens - not really - that tests their relationship. Not really, but you get the point.

* * *

 **Saturday**

 **11.30**

Jounouchi tries to suppress a yawn as he looks at the clock on the wall : it's already 11.30. He lets out a worrying sigh and mumbles :

-Haizz...Where is he ?

He absently flips through the TV channels but his mind is thinking about something else : He made Kaiba promise to go home early on Saturday, which is today, after a whole lot of begging, pouting and nose-bleeding. I mean, he's been working his eyeballs out - no not really, that would be gross-while his workers don't even bear a sweat ! Jou can still remember he had to go out and buy a new bunch of tissue boxes, since a brunette has used them up in just two days !

He is starting to get drowsy, been staying up late recently to deal with the extra assignments from college. But everything is worth it when he gets over them and focuses on his subject again. He loves arts and anything related to that topic : drawing, making sculptures, observing paintings to learning about its history and looking for inspiration from everyday life.

But that can't keep his mind from the tedious waiting he is enduring. Sighing anxiously, he goes for a cup of hot coffee and a book called "101 ways to deal with creepy stalkers" to read. Might as well kill the time with something interesting.

 **12.00**

He is starting to get impatient and a little tiny bit afraid that something wrong has happened and vice versa. But he quickly shrugs it off and mentally slaps himself :

-Katsuya Jounouchi ! How could you think of such things ! There's no need to begin panicking, maybe Seto's just too hooked up on work again.

Says the rational part of his brain as it tries to calm the more aggressive that just wants to fly out of here and searches for Kaiba.

-But what if...

He is instantly cut off with a "No buts ! You are staying here !" from the other half, until Jou himself has to yell out loud :

-Ugh! Stop it both of you !

His shout is so big that the old lady next door has to look up from her kittens and give him a concerned look. Jounouchi just looks back at her with a disarming smile :

-Everything is fine ! I've just seen a eh...rat !

-Really ? - the lady eyes him suspiciously while Jou tries to find a distraction for to go away; it's not that he doesn't like friendly nice old ladies but his (god damn) boyfriend told him a few days earlier that she was wicked and evil , and when he asked how Kaiba knew that, he just fiercely replied that it was none of his business. Jeez ! Semes and their overprotective attitude !

He points his finger to the lady's cupboard and shouts as big as he can :

-Oh no ! Mr. Bond stuck his head inside the fish tank again !

Mrs. Holly lets out an annoyed shout as she turns back to her cats :

-No! Not again! It's been like the tenth time already this month !

Our blonde friend catches the moment and closes the windows shut. Next time, he has to make sure the coast is clear before something like that happens again. He wouldn't want anyone to think Kaiba Seto's boyfriend is insane, would he ?

 **12.30**

 _*The sound of a door opening*_

Jounouchi drops the book down and runs for the door. And without any hesitation, he rushes up and immediately latches onto Kaiba :

-Seto !

-I was so very worried ! - He wraps his arms around the brunette and starts clinging on Kaiba so desperately that the latter boy has to smile back reassuringly that means : "It's okay. I'm here now."

The taller boy drops them off on the couch and runs his hand through Jounouchi's shagged hair strands. It's recently become one of Kaiba's hard-to-break habits - it just feels really nice and relaxing to move his fingers through the golden locks, not to mention his hair smells like lavender and sage. It also one of the gestures that make Jou feel safe and cool down the tension between them when an argument ensues. But when that doesn't work, he just has to improvise and use **harsher** measures.

-So how's work ? - Jounouchi asks Kaiba as he snuggles into his touch

-Normal. If you count the fact that five girls try to harass me today. - Kaiba replies casually.

-They what ?

-And a dozen more tried to persuade me to make them my secretary.

-...

-Oh, they also threw something disturbing at me too.

-A...

-You know, I don't think I want to know what that is.

Jou pouts and mutters something sounding like "Stupid CEO always getting unnecessary attention", which immediately attracts his boyfriend. Kaiba smirks :

-You're jealous ?

Jounouchi blushes red and recoils back :

-Hell no ! Why should I be over a douche like you ?'

-Because I'm rich, handsome and romantic.

Jou snickers loudly :

-Whatever ! I still think you're a douchebag !

-Me? A douche ? You should think of yourself first before calling me so, you moron !

-Hey ! I thought we're over calling each other names !

-Only you did mutt !

He **does not** want to start an argument with his dense seme over this topic again, so he stands up from the couch :

-I'm going to bed.

Jou feels so disappointed and aggravated - he wasted his precious time to be insulted and offended like the old times. He just thinks that everything about those days is over and he can be with. He should have known that the old moneybags is still there, waiting for a perfect chance to strike him and hurting his feelings again. What he doesn't get is the fact that his boyfriend finds it amusing to tease him and see his reactions.

And with Kaiba, he doesn't understand why his uke is acting like that. A light bulb clicks in Kaiba's mind as he realizes his mistake at last - thank Good Lord - : he thought that the nicknames are cute whereas Jounouchi only sees them as degrading. Pup and puppy are okay with Jou as he does see himself as one. So what is Kaiba gonna do ? He doesn't want to be given the cold shoulder again - it was terrible the last time,so he springs up to the shorter boy and pins him to the wall - of course - with both arms on the side:

-Where do you think you're going ?

-I said I...

His words are interrupted when the taller boy leans in and whispers :

-You know, I think you deserve something for waiting all night for me...

-Wwhat...?

Jou shutters as he feels Kaiba's hot breath near his ear and the latter's hands crawling behind his back; his breath begins hitching and hell does he get why his body is reacting like this ! And if he remembers correctly, they were cornering him against him earlier but now, they are used to turn him around, so that he is literally, like literally in his boyfriend's embrace from behind.

He is about to protest when he feels something brushes on his neck, which causes a pleasant shiver across his body. And when Jounouchi looks to his side, he sees Seto kissing right at his spine and then a tongue darts out and licks it again.

-I'm sorry.

-For not having a care in the world about my puppy.

-And I'm also an assbag.

That makes Jounouchi chuckles and turns around to face Kaiba. The said CEO can't help but form a slight redness on his cheeks : his mutt is just so adorable for him to bear ! A shagged honey mess of hair, half-lidded eyes - sleep deprivation - and flushed cheeks - too much excitement and possibly from anger. Yup, too much for semes to handle ! Especially one with **special** needs and wantons. **  
**

He **is** about to do something possibly **inappropriate** and involves a lot of ... things to his pup when Jou himself seems to acknowledge the situation he's in and mumbles incoherently :

-No...I'm...too...tired...Tomorrow...please...

Kaiba chuckles but lets out an understanding sigh. He then gently picks Jou up to their room and sets him in the bed. He drapes the covers over the both of them since Jou likes to sleep with his blanket.

-Night pup.

Says the brunette as he leans in and gives the shorter boy a quick peck on the forehead.

Maybe it is good to let Seto's old self out sometimes - Jou thinks before drifting off to sleep in Kaiba's arms.

* * *

Hey ! A drabble oneshot !

The first one may be too cute and cheesy for your own liking, but that's totally understandable ! Even me think it's weird !

Anyway, please tell me anything you like and dislike about this one, and I'll try to fix it right away !

Did you think that Jounouchi and Kaiba were kinda OOC ? I think I made him angsty too much, right ? Anyone would be like that from university pressure and stuffs!

I am working on a Seth/Jono fic and it'll kinda be weird ? So when it comes out, I hope that it''ll be all right !

Until the next time, ciao !


End file.
